Cheater
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: Cheating is something that is distasteful. It hurts everyone in it. Especially the person who is being cheated on.


Cheater

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.

_This story is unedited._

_(Edit: lksdjflsa I NOTICED SO MANY ERRORS. DAMMIT, WHY DON'T PEOPLE TELL ME ABOUT THESE THINGS? XDD AH WELL, I'M KIDDING. I LOVE ALL THOSE WHO DO REVIEW. ;P xDD I'm fixing some of the more obvious ones -the only ones I can really notice- if you see anymore, tell me. ;A; )_

**A/N:** I feel like I am failing every time I attempt to write something. v.v I think it's because I have no idea what to write, so I just chose a simply High School topic drama thing. ._. Really, there are hardly any original ideas floating around now days. xDD If I was really dedicated, I could probably invent my own idea, but…  
Dedication? Me?  
Psch.  
Anyways. This story is something to kick at my writers block. Hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does.

Enjoy.

* * *

He was lying. Even as he smiled into my face right now, he was lying. His voice was soft and smooth, a husky undertone that used to always make me shiver internally, was tickling my ear. He used to be so trustable; he used to make my insides flutter every time he talked to me, hugging me, smiling at me. Now, it made bile rise in my throat, and it took everything I had to not push him away and run.

Run far away.

"So, what do you say, Lovi?" Antonio cooed, his smile being shown in his tone. "Want to go with the movies with friends? Bella, and her brother, Abel?" My insides jerked, twisting into a painful knot of disdain and angry hurt.

"Fuck no. I don't want to go anywhere with you." I spat. He only laughed, and asked again. I sighed. He wasn't going to give up; he wasn't going to see that I knew something was wrong. Stupid Antonio. With a glare, a feeling of future regret already tugging at my conscious, I agreed. "Fine, whatever." He cheered, hugging me tighter.

The bell rang.

We both parted ways for class.

….

I was going to regret this. Bella smiled at me, from the other side of Antonio, a small smile that should have made me flush with pleasure like usual, but instead, made me want to throw up. I forced my gaze forward, as the theater appeared in my line of vision.

"Here, I'll pay for all of us!" Antonio smiled. "I have enough for all of us anyways, with money left over for snacks! Remember, I got paid today?" He laughed, even though none of us complained of not paying for our own tickets. Bella smiled. Abel grunted, preoccupied with the movie posters. I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

Antonio kept on smiling, as he paid for the tickets, Bella seemingly to start up a conversation with him. My gut being to twist again, tugging painfully at my heart, as I tried to avert my attention to the pamphlets for upcoming movies and coupons, not wanting them to see my pain.

Did they not think that I know?

….

"Hey, I have to go to the ladies room." A whisper caught my attention. Bella smiled at her brother. "I'll be right back." She got up, and left. Antonio seemed to have his attention on the movie screen, sucking hard on his straw for his drink.

The relief was short lived when suddenly his cup ran empty. Antonio blinked, and then turned toward me, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Lovi, I need to get a refill!" He confided in me, I kept my gaze on the screen and waved it off. He kissed my cheek, my throat constricting painfully as tears in my eyes began to pool. "Be right back."

Abel frowned, at Antonio, as Antonio scooted past him to the aisle. I waited a few minutes before getting up myself, and tip toeing around the seemingly frustrated teen, which glanced up and met my eyes for a brief moment. I shrugged to his unspoken question. "Bored." His frown deepened, but he shrugged it off.

I had to see this. Even if it makes me choke up and want to die. I had to see.

…

There they were. My breathing was constricted, my shoulders shaking from lack of regular intakes of breath. My back was pressed against a wall, my eyes squeezed tight. Tears were blurring my vision, and in sour attempt to make myself feel better, a bitter smile formed on my trembling lips.

"I knew it…" My voice was soft, husky with sad feelings that seemed to shatter all of my thoughts. Pulling out my phone, I made my way outside of the theater, avoiding the kissing _couple_ who seemed to ignore me entirely.

God, I hated them.

Once I was safely outside of the theater, a good distance away, and my feet just taking me to where I called my home. Tears were streaming down on my cheeks. My fingers shook as they typed out a message to someone who told me the truth.

_Thank you._

And with that, I walked home, feelings of anger and regret simmering down to numb resolve. I don't need him. He lied to me.  
I don't need him.  
Or, that's what I chanted repeatedly to myself.  
And maybe one day, it'll be true.

….

Antonio glanced around once he had gotten back to his seat, blinking then frowning. Bella sat next to him, smiling softly and looking at the screen. Abel seemed to absorb into the movie to actually ask where Lovino went.

Brushing it off as of that his Lovi went to the bathroom, Antonio received a text message.

_Sorry bro, but what you're doing isn't fair. Had to tell him. See ya tomorrow. –Gil._

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

_-_BMTM


End file.
